girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nora Thunderman/Girl Meets A Christmas Miracle
Girl Meets A Christmas Miracle: A Girl Meets World Holiday Fan Fiction Chapter 1: 'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Riley's POV It was a regular Christmas Eve, we had all my friends over at my house; me, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas were over at my house. Aggie and Ava were playing with Mr. Googly, and Aggie was trying to get Ava to move closer towards the mistletoe. It was actually pretty sweet. Anyway, we were playing a board game. It was me and Maya versus Farkle and Lucas. Farkle and Lucas had beet us for the first time. "Ah, WHAT?!" Maya shouted. "Maya, calm down, it's Christmas," I told her. But it didn't work. "Oh, Christmas Shristmas, these dudes beat us!" she shouted. "But-" I interrupted, but she kept on blabbing. "Riley, you're just gonna let them beat us?! We just lost five bucks! We're supposed to win! They are losers, they ain't supposed to win!" she went on. The more I tried to calm her down, the more angry she got. "Oh Riley, what's wrong with you?! You're such a peace loving hippie that you're not letting me argue about how they CHEATED!" she said. Wait, who's Riley? Wait, I'm Riley. DID SHE JUST SAY THAT TO ME?! ON CHRISTMAS?! "Uh, EXCUSE ME, missy, but you are the one shouting at your friends! Why are you so upset?!" I defended myself. "Because Riley, I'm tiered of all this, okay?! My mom left me here on Christmas Eve when I was supposed to spend SOME time with her and all of a sudden FARKLE shows up." She said. "Uh, EXCUSE ME," me and Farkle both said. "Farkle is your friend!" "Oh, is he?!" she said. "Uh, yeah, we are all friends here and that's the reason I invited you all here!" I shouted back, defending Farkle. "You know what Riley, it's... it's okay. If Maya doesn't consider me her friend, then I'm okay with it. I'm outta here. Farkle, OUT!" He said. Goodbye Farkle. Lucas's POV OK, if my friends outta here, then so am I. "Thanks a lot, Maya!" I shouted angrily. Maya's POV I'm sorry. I don't know how that happened. "Maya, WHY?!" Riley said. "Oh, you don't care about Farkle, or even ME. You just care about Lucas," I said. "Maya..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh, here goes that peace loving attitude of yours" I said to her. "We are supposed to all be friends, and worst of all, it's Christmas! Maya, what's wrong with you?" She said. "You know what? I'm outta here. You are defending the boys. What ever happened to Riley & Maya? Now it's just Riley & Lucas. So good bye. Have a great Christmas." I said as I left. Riley's POV This all happened over a stupid board game. What is up with Maya? She's acing strange. I just lost my BFFs because of her and I need to know why she's acting like that. I was like "This just had to happen on CHRISTMAS". ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Category:Blog posts